


Artisták

by Sakumo, shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumo/pseuds/Sakumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Megtámadták őket, de Jarvisnak csak egy dolog jár a fejében - mi történt a családjával?





	Artisták

Mindenhonnan özönleni kezdtek. Nem tudom hol törték át a kerítést, de kizárt, hogy csak egy helyen szakadt át. Sharon sikolya visszhangzik a falakról. Elkapták. A szemem láttára tépik szét azt a fiatal, életerős nőt, aki sokáig katonás rendben tartotta a dolgokat a túlélő nők között. Tony utasításokat osztogat, Steve terelgeti az embereket. Az őrületes robajban, a felturbózott Hummer felbőg és hallom, ahogy Wanda kiabál Cassienek.   
Reggel szörnyen összevesztünk. Azt mondta, hogy alig foglalkozom velük mióta újra egymásra találtunk. De ez nem igaz! Egyszerűen csak annyi minden van a fejemben mostanában, hogy egyszerűen…  
\- JARVIS! – Natasha hangja zökkent ki a gondolataimból és egy pofon csattan az arcomon. Pislogva eszmélek föl a sokkból. – Mi a fene ütött beléd?!  
\- Én… Sharon…   
\- Tudom! – kiabálja dühösen, remegő hanggal, könnyes szemekkel. – Tudom, de erre most kurvára nincs időnk! Gyászolunk, ha már elhúztunk innen! Igyekezz!  
Megragadja a kezem és a tank felé húz. Ez lassabb, mint a Hummer, de biztonságosabb és fedezni tudjuk a lakókocsikat. Le kell róla pucolnunk a dögöket, mert már erre is elkezdtek felmászni, de Clint szerencsére már bent van és a fenti bejáratból lövi őket. Wanda és Cassie már elmentek, látom, ahogy az egyik páncélozott lakókocsi ablakából intenek felém. Visszaintek, hogy ne aggódjanak és egy másik arcot keresek. Vele már napok óta kerüljük egymást…  
\- Natasha…? Hol van Bucky? A Hummerrel ment?   
\- Nem… - áll meg zavartan, miután lerúgott egy kóborlót. – Nem láttam egyiken sem. Clint! Bucky a tankban van?!  
\- Itt nincs! A gyárépület emeletén láttam. Megint azt a szart hallgatja…  
\- Bucky még odabent van?! – üvöltök rá rémülten. Ha ezt tudta, miért nem ment érte?!  
\- Lehetséges… De oda biztos nem mennek fel. Igyekezzetek! Majd visszajövünk érte!  
\- Megőrültél?! Alig pár hete került hozzánk, erre mi is a sorsára hagyjuk?! Biztosan nem! – Bakot tartok Natashának és gyorsan feldobom, hogy be tudjon szállni, de én nem megyek. Kirántom a másik machatét is és levágok három hullát. – Várjatok 10 percet. Ha nem jövök ki, hagyjatok itt!  
\- Jarvis, elment az eszed?! – üvölt még utánam Natasha, de már vissza se nézek, csak a gyár felé rohanok, aminek az ajtaja tárva nyitva és recsegve, hörögve törnek be rajta a kóborlók.   
Utat vágok magamnak és nagyon remélem, hogy még nem késtem el. Berontok, a lépcső viszont esélytelen. A korláton is csüggnek és szinte folynak le róla. Egy másik lépcsőt keresek, ami felvisz, de ott is ugyanez a helyzet. Vezet még fel út az emeletre, de az éppen a folyosó másik oldalára, amerre alig pár próbálkozik feljutni. Ekkor fedezem fel Jamest, aki a rácsos kapunál próbálja levágni őket, de ki tudja meddig bírja ki a kapu. Ez a helyzet a másik oldalon is, ahol már verik a szörnyek a láncokat.   
\- James!  
\- Jarvis!! Túl sokan vannak! Tűnj innen! – kiabál, nekem viszont ökölbe szorul a kezem a dühtől. Mit képzel?! Nem fogom csak úgy itt hagyni!   
Felrohanok az emeletre, ahonnan jobban látom mi történik, de a helyzet elkeserítő. Most először érzem azt, hogy nem tudom mit csináljak. Magamhoz csalhatom őket, de azzal nem értem el semmit. Kétségbeesetten próbálok körbenézni, de a plafonról lelógó kampókon és köteleken kívül semmi mást nem látok. Ezekkel hozták be a nehezebb gépeket, amit pusztán emberi erővel nem tudtak megmozdítani.  
\- Kötelek… - villan át az agyamon egy ötlet. – James! Jó voltál tesiből?!  
\- Komolyan most akarod ezt megbeszélni?! – üvölt vissza.  
\- Válaszolj, a kurva életbe! – fogy az időnk, ez az idióta meg még mindig hisztizik.   
\- Sokat lógtam, de a tesi mindig jól ment!  
Ez mondjuk még nem ad semmi biztosítékot, de muszáj megpróbálnom. Felmászom a korlátra és magam felé kezdem húzni az egyik felfüggesztett kampót.   
\- Jarvis, mit művelsz?!  
\- Át fogok lendülni érted, de ugornod kell!!  
\- Micsoda?! Teljesen elment az eszed?!! Nem! Menekülj nélkülem!  
Próbálok csomót kötni a kötélre, amibe be tudom akasztani a lábam, de túl ideges vagyok, kapkodom és ő sem segít. Folyik a szemembe az izzadtság, amit idegesen letörlök és próbálok nem remegni. Muszáj sikerülnie. Meghúzom a kötelet, jó erős. Ki fog bírni. Remélem mindkettőnket. Beakasztom a lábam és felhúzom magam.   
\- Készen állsz? Ha szólok, ugorj!  
\- Jarvis…!  
\- Egy…! Kettő…! – leugrom és lendületet veszek, de érzem, hogy nyikorog ez a szar és félelmetes, ahogy a dögök, a kezüket felnyújtva elkezdenek felfelé nyúlni felém. De most csak rá kell koncentrálnom. – James! – A korláton áll ugrásra készen. Nagyot nyelek. Eszembe jut a sok gyakorlás. Hogy hányszor zuhant le Wanda a hálóba, hogy hányszor estem le én… Vagy amikor előttem esett le egy barátom háló nélkül. Túlélte, de hónapokig tartott, míg összeforrtak a csontjai. Nem hibázhatunk és csak egy esélyünk van… James szemébe nézek. – Most! Ugorj!  
Minden erőmmel úgy lendülök, hogy közelebb legyek hozzá és sikerül is elkapnom, de az egyik keze szörnyen remeg és ahogy a súlya leránt majdnem kiejtem. Hangosan felüvölt és hallok egy roppanást.   
\- A vállam, az istenit!  
\- Bírd ki, könyörgöm! – felelem, remegő kézzel és úgy szorítom, mintha az életem múlna rajta. – A jó kezeddel kapaszkodj fel rajtam, segítek… - Nagyon remeg a hangom. Lehet Natasháék már itt is hagytak minket.   
Bucky engedelmeskedik, bár sziszeg, de fel tud annyira kapaszkodni, hogy vissza tudjam engedni a korlátra és segítek neki felmászni. Már itt is jönnek. Sietnem kell! Visszamászok és előkapom a machatékat.   
\- James…?  
\- Jövök, csak menj előre! Mögötted leszek – nyöszörgi, nekem pedig muszáj bíznom benne. Kivágom magunkat az épületből, de már mindkettőnkről ömlik a vér és az izzadtság. Ha Natasháék elmentek…  
\- Igyekezzetek!! – kiabál felénk és a golyószóróval kilövi körülünk a kóborlókat.   
Magam elé terelem Jamest és segítek neki felmászni a tankra, aztán én is utána mászok, lerúgva pár kezet, ami éppen értünk nyúl. Natasha segít bemásznunk. Elég szűk a hely és forróság van, de legalább védve vagyunk. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok és magamhoz húzom Jamest. Mindkét karommal szorosan átölelve. Nem érdekel, hogy Clint és Natasha látja, úgyis tudják. Könnyek folynak ki a szememből, csíkokat húzva a maszatos, véres arcomra.   
\- James, én…   
\- Csak finoman… - szisszen fel, de remegve hozzám bújik. – Itt vagyok. Megmentettél.   
\- James, én.. – nem bírom. Elerednek a könnyeim és úgy sírok, mint egy gyerek. A nyakához szorítom az arcom és úgy ölelem magamhoz. – Azt hittem elveszítettelek…   
Érzem, ahogy megsimítja az arcom, a tarkóm és a fülemhez hajolva suttog.   
\- Itt vagyok… Most már minden rendben lesz.   
Natasha nem szól semmit. Udvariasan nem is figyel ránk, Clint pedig a vezetéssel van elfoglalva. Már kiértünk a tömegből, csak a többieket kell beérnünk. Nem tudom mit fogok mondani Wandának, de nem veszíthetem el Jamest. Szeretem őt. Érzem. Minden porcikámban.


End file.
